


Arthur's Confession

by keeperofstories



Series: Arthur Pendragon: Vampire Hunterrrr, Nope, Just Vampire [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal penetration (referenced), Blood Sucking (referenced), Blowjob (referenced), Grinding, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot Bingo Fill: Confessions, Kissing, M/M, Magic Reveal, Vampire!Arthur, fantasies, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Arthur decides to confide in Merlin and discovers something interesting about Merlin in the process.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Arthur Pendragon: Vampire Hunterrrr, Nope, Just Vampire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885861
Comments: 22
Kudos: 118
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Arthur's Confession

“We’re going hunting,” Arthur declared, prepared to overrule every excuse and complaint Merlin might offer to get out of going. 

“I’ll start packing,” Merlin replied readily, to Arthur’s surprise. He didn’t even grimace in protest. 

“Well, good then,” Arthur floundered, all his prepared retorts, now useless, jumbling about in his head. “Be quick about it.” 

Merlin was quick about it and soon they were both riding out of the city gates, Arthur sighing a big breath of relief as they left the city behind. Arthur rejoiced in the return of the frolicking, spritely energy he now knew to be magic, such a contrast to the slow, mealy flow he’d been slogging through in the city. It was like his airway had been partially obstructed and now, without the oppressive pall his father cast over everything, he could finally breath again. Swept up in the joy of it all, Arthur spurred his horse into a gallop with a whoop, Merlin following close behind. 

After they found a good spot to tie up the horses, Arthur maintained the pretense of wanting to hunt, thinking about what he was going to say whilst ignoring Merlin’s prattle catching Arthur up on all the gossip of the Citadel. 

“Arthur, what happened to you out there?” It was the quietness of the question that pulled Arthur from his thoughts and made him turn towards Merlin. He should’ve realized Merlin’s readiness to accompany him held an ulterior motive and all that previous chatter had been leading to this one question, Merlin trying to trick Arthur into confiding in him, not knowing that that was all Arthur wanted to do. 

Now was the time, this was his opening to confess all and hope Merlin’s trust in him could overcome his distrust in magic. His plan was straightforward, reveal his vampiric nature and see how Merlin reacted before broaching the subject of attraction. Arthur opened his mouth right as Merlin took a step closer to him, the wind shifting and overwhelming Arthur with a presence that was entirely _Merlin_. No sluggish power weighing Arthur down, no taint of hundreds of living bodies cramped into a small space, Arthur could focus his still finnicky Instinct entirely on the man in front of him and finally pinpoint what was so familiar about that _scentsation_ that had been plaguing his mind. It felt like magic! Arthur stood frozen, a bubbling sense of elation and newfound hope that this, that they, could work everything out because Merlin had magic! 

_He probably doesn’t even realize he has it_ , Arthur reasoned, given Merlin’s continued aversion of everything magic. Arthur’s thoughts raced with all the new possibilities, excitement transforming him from anxiously plotting out this confrontation with Merlin to eager to share what he’d discovered. They weren’t on opposing sides, after all! 

Though his mind raced, Arthur was too slow in answering Merlin’s question and with an aggravated huff, Merlin stalked away. 

“You can’t keep ignoring me, Arthur,” Merlin half-shouted. “You know, we, I, we thought you were dead!” The final word came out as a choked off sob, Merlin turning away to hide the depth of his emotion. Perhaps Arthur would’ve believed the angry huff Merlin gave to try and cover up his lapse if not for the new Instinct within him that quietly informed him that the salty smell radiating off Merlin was the remnants of despair. Once again, Arthur opened his mouth to confess all but it seemed Merlin had more to say. “And now you act like you don’t even care. Like I’m…like we’re nothing.” 

“Merlin,” Arthur started, knowing it was now or never. “I do care, I promise. I just. Here, sit down,” Arthur gestured towards a stable-looking fallen log and crouched before a mulish Merlin, looking up into his eyes as words spilled from his mouth in a rush. “Some big changes happened whilst I was gone and I was determined to keep them a secret but I didn’t want to keep them a secret and I’ve brought you here to tell you the secret but now I’ve realized something, something big about you, something you might not like at first but know that I know it’s going to be great.” 

Arthur bore his gaze into Merlin’s, trying to convey his belief through his eyes that all of this was for the best. 

“Did you hit your head at some point today?” Merlin asked seriously and Arthur chastised himself for forgetting that, despite all of these new things he was discovering about him, at his heart, Merlin was an idiot. 

“I’m a vampire,” Arthur revealed straightforwardly. 

“A…” Merlin tried to interrupt but Arthur wouldn’t have it, too excited about the next part of his confession. 

“A vampire, yes, with fangs and drinking blood, and all that rubbish but Merlin. Listen. I have these heightened senses, some of which I’ve never even felt before and they let me see things, _feel_ things, that are otherwise hidden.” Arthur assessed how Merlin was processing his words, gauging his level of understanding and acceptance before he continued. Heartened that Merlin seemed to actually be listening and not flying into a disgusted rage, Arthur told him the best part. “So, yes, I’m a creature of magic now but… _Merlin_ , I think you might actually _have_ magic.” 

Merlin sat frozen, elbows on his knees as he rested his chin on his hands, a look of a sort of crazed shock twisting his features and Arthur worried he might have pushed the man too far. 

“You think,” Merlin stuttered out, a shrill laugh escaping him before he visibly tried to regain control over himself, only for another hysterical burst of sound to spring from his lips. “ _You_ think I _might_ have magic?! You _think_ I…” 

Merlin was stuck on this point and though he didn’t seem angry, he didn’t seem to be taking the news very well either. Arthur grabbed his arms and, trying to snap him out of this strange loop he’d gotten stuck in, said earnestly, “It’s nothing to fear. I can feel the magic that surrounds us and I can tell you with certainty, magic isn’t what you think. It’s not evil.” 

Merlin was suddenly kissing him, the force of his body colliding with Arthur’s. Though his newfound strength prevented Arthur from completely falling onto his arse, he did lean back and catch their momentum with a hand on the ground. Merlin’s tongue was demanding, sweeping its way into Arthur’s mouth, Merlin straddling his hips like he had so often in Arthur’s dreams. 

The fantasy of those dreams merged over the reality of the moment with Merlin finally in his arms and Arthur knew what was going to happen next. Soon, they would both be naked, with Merlin taking control and leading Arthur’s body where he wanted it. 

Arthur held Merlin’s writhing body firmly, bringing him even closer against Arthur’s solid form as he anticipated what Merlin might do, how the frantic man in his arms would slowly take Arthur apart and then put him back together. 

Arthur welcomed Merlin’s tongue as it thrust into his mouth, growing hard at the thought that Merlin might apply that technique lower on Arthur’s body. If the dreams were anything to go by, and since Merlin had magic, perhaps those dreams weren’t Arthur’s at all, but his—it certainly seemed that Merlin was fairly open to the idea of an attraction between them if Arthur could trust the growing bulge grinding into his stomach—Merlin wouldn’t go easy on Arthur; he would tease and play around where Arthur wanted him most, building up Arthur’s anticipation until he was begging for relief. 

With Arthur’s vampiric strength, he could easily flip them over, wrest back control from Merlin and press Merlin down. He could finally explore that tantalizing body and perhaps Merlin would even let him take a sip here and there. 

Arthur groaned as Merlin’s hands wove through his hair, angling his head to grant Merlin better access to his mouth, whilst imagining Merlin allowing Arthur to suck that rich, magic infused blood into his body. 

Arthur imagined sinking his cock into Merlin’s heat whilst simultaneous piercing Merlin’s skin with his fangs. Or, perhaps, once Merlin learned some control over this magic that Arthur could practically feel zinging across his skin, their coupling would be more of a battle: vampire strength versus magical control. And _fuck_ if the idea of Merlin using magic in bed into drive Arthur even hotter. 

“Arthur, I’m sorry, sorry,” Merlin said as sanity returned to him and he suddenly pulled away from Arthur completely, leaving Arthur feeling cold as he took away both the heat of his body and his magic. “I’ve just…I’ve been waiting so long to hear you say that, I forgot myself,” Merlin apologized. 

“Hmm?” Arthur said, still caught up in the dreamscape he had so often visited. 

“Arthur,” Merlin said firmly, waiting for Arthur’s eyes to focus before he continued. “I already _know_ that I have magic.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
